


Spin the Bottle

by Junliet



Series: Shorter fics/one shots [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adam is a shit, Crack, Spin the Bottle, knife shoes appreciation society, nsfw references, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: “Uh, Adam,” Yuzuru asked quietly, tilting his head in confusion, “why are we here?”“Well Yuzuru, I’m glad you asked!” Adam clapped his hands together and held up his phone. “I have dirt on every single one of you. And, if you don’t want me to post these all online, you’ll play a game with me.”





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I don't know what this is other than a mess. Enjoy I guess ?

How they’d ended up here, Javier wasn’t quite sure. What he did know was that Adam Rippon had somehow cornered a group of the men’s division, locked them in a room, and was now looking positively murderous.

“Uh, Adam,” Yuzuru asked quietly, tilting his head in confusion, “why are we here?”

“Well Yuzuru, I’m glad you asked!” Adam clapped his hands together and held up his phone. “I have dirt on every single one of you. And, if you don’t want me to post these all online, you’ll play a game with me.”

Well shit. Javier chewed his lip, avoiding looking at everyone in the room. It seemed like half the people were avoiding everyone’s eyeline, and the other half were trying to work out why some of the more innocent men were in the room. What on earth had they done that Adam had been able to blackmail them about?

“What game?” Javier asked, breaking the awkward silence. Michal Brezina shot him a confused look, and Adam clapped happily.

“You’re going to play spin the bottle!”

“Oh no we’re not!” Patrick stood up shaking his head. “I’m straight. I don’t kiss guys.”

“Oh my God.” Adam rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to post that photo of you sucking—”

“No!” Patrick shouted, turning red. “No, no, I’ll play.”

“There we go Mister Heteroflexible! Atta boy!” Adam patted him on the back. He placed down an empty water bottle in the centre of the circle. “So, someone spin it and we’ll begin.”

“What exactly do you have on me?” Michal piped up. “Cause I’ve got a wife you know. And I don’t know if she’d exactly be happy with me making out with guys.”

“I already texted her.” Adam showed him his phone. “She’s cool.”

Michal silently thanked the lord for his understanding wife.

“Someone start!” Adam said in a sing song voice.

Biting the bullet, Javier picked up the water bottle. “Alright, since none of you are as confident about your sexuality as us Europeans, I guess I’ll go first.” He spun the bottle and raised an eyebrow at who it landed on.

Patrick.

“Well,” Patrick raised an eyebrow at him, “could be a worse person I guess.”

Javier hated the fact that his ears turned red without him wanting them to, but he swallowed down his fear and stood up, walking across the circle to Patrick. The Canadian raised an eyebrow at Javier and the Spaniard gave him a very quick peck on the lips before he retreated to his own side of the circle.

Adam rolled his eyes before he leaned back in his chair with a smirk. “Brezina. You’re next.”

“You’re very sadistic Mr Rippon.” Michal said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Jason Brown and Michal let out a little sigh of relief. “Hello Jason, I don’t think we’ve ever properly spoken. I’m Michal—”

“Less talk, more kissing.” Adam called from his chair. Michal just rolled his eyes and pressed a light kiss to Jason’s lips. The American blushed a little as they both retreated back to their seats.

Sergei cleared his throat and spun the bottle, trying to avoid talking as much as possible. It landed on Nathan and he shuffled across the circle, kissed the American, and shuffled back silently.

Patrick was not nearly as quiet as Sergei was; he was very vocal with his complaints.

“If you didn’t have that photo then I wouldn’t be doing this.”

“Shouldn’t have fooled around with Daisuke then, should you?”

Patrick grumbled under his breath and he spun the bottle.

“Oh, fuck off, no way. I’m not kissing Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru didn’t look thrilled either, but he stood up, terror obvious on his face. “Uh, Patrick, I’ve—”

“Oh God you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“…Yeah…”

Patrick glared at Adam, shaking his head. “For the love of God, you sadist, that’s the worst way for him to lose his kissing virginity.”

“Please don’t say it like that.” Javier said, shaking his head.

Yuzuru was bright red and slightly shaking. Whatever secret Adam had on him must have been awful for him to put himself through this. Patrick cupped his cheek very quickly and kissed his cheek instead of his lips.

“On the lips Chan.”

“He’s never kissed anyone before!” Patrick reasoned as Yuzuru hid his bright red face in his hands.

“He’s twenty-four, come on.”

“Moving on,” Javier cut in, “Mikhail?”

Mikhail spun the bottle as Patrick and Yuzuru sat down. Adam glared at the Canadian from across the room, even as Mikhail kissed Kazuki.

The Japanese man was next to go and he spun the bottle with a shaky hand. It landed on Shoma across the circle, and the two Japanese guys very quickly kissed before they hid their face in the shoulders of their respective senpais: Yuzuru and Keiji. Keiji went next, spinning the bottle for it to land on Javier. The Spaniard shrugged and took it in his stride, kissing the Japanese man quickly and as politely as he could. Next up was Jason, and he got Michal.

“Seems like fate is driving us together.” Jason said with a little laugh after he’d kissed Michal. The Czech man laughed and rolled his eyes, showing his wedding ring.

“Sorry Jason, but I’m a taken man.”

“All the hot men are.” Jason tutted with a laugh as they both sat back down. Nathan went next, spinning the bottle with a glare to Adam.

“I don’t know what I did, but you’re going to pay for this.”

“Sure I am. Now get across the circle and kiss Mikhail.”

Nathan very shyly kissed the Russian man and returned to his own seat with a faint blush. Due to his pale complexion, Mikhail’s blush was very obvious.

Boyang was next and he spun the bottle wordlessly. It landed on Shoma and he shyly leaned towards the man next to him, cupping his cheek gently as they started to kiss. Unlike the others, however, Shoma pulled Boyang in and the two shuffled out of the circle before they started kissing more passionately.

“Skipping Shoma, that means it’s your turn Yuzuru!” Adam said with a grin that made the Japanese man’s stomach turn. Yuzuru reached for the bottle and spun it.

_Oh shit._

“Javi?!” Yuzuru squeaked, turning bright red. Javier’s ears turned red too, curse them, and Yuzuru shuffled closer to him. “Sorry for this.”

Yuzuru closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Javier’s. Javier instinctively raised a hand, resting it in Yuzuru’s hair. Javier pulled him closer, tilting his head as Yuzuru deepened the kiss between them.

Unknown to Yuzuru and Javier (and Boyang and Shoma who were still happily making out against the wall) Adam shoved the rest of the group out of the room with an evil smirk.

“So your plan was to blackmail all of us so that we’d play that stupid game. Then, you wanted us to go through that pain until either Javier landed on Yuzuru or Yuzuru landed on Javier just to try and get them to make out?” Patrick seethed.

“Got it in one Channy. Although you weren’t very polite to me. Maybe I _will_ post that photo—”

“Adam, if you do that, I will castrate you.”

The next morning, Brian was very confused as to why half the men’s discipline weren’t looking at each other and why Javier was feeding Yuzuru breakfast. After years as their coach, he just shook his head and rolled with it.


End file.
